Link's bound Accuaintance
by Tryan
Summary: So I have some interesting friends... Link does too. Let's see how he feels when he meets my friend... Link and my OC have some fun in the Gerudo prison. WARNING: Lemon... do not be a baby and ruin my work.


**AN: Three out of four plus a couple more. I have been caught up in my time at school. It is good to be writing for now. Ok, Link kinda got in trouble with the Gerudos and ended up meeting my OC, Tyreen. This OC kinda shares the same, how you say stimulus, for doing it as one of my friends... She's gonna kill me if she finds this... but until then, enjoy the read. WARNING: This is a lemon. Do not be one of those guys that like to ruin the works of others.**

* * *

"Ok, so you were just held up by the sages for seven years. What are you going to do now?" Navi asked Link as he got used to his new body.

"I- I dont know. I just want to go home. Back to Kokiri village." Link moaned as he sat down by the pedastal.

"Link, you have to accept your destiny." A feminine voice spoke from behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What? Who are you? How do you know me?" Link jumped up with the Master Sword pointed at the female's neck.

"Lower your sword, for I am a friend. My name is Sheik. I am here to tell you that you are supposed to go through each temple and free them of their evil shackles." The woman spoke.

"Grrr... I am going home. I will deal with these temples of yours when i feel like it." Link spat as he returned the sword to its sheath.

"Link, you should probably listen to her." Navi whispered into his ear.

"Your fairy is correct. Without you, Ganondorf will destroy the land of Hyrule." Sheik spoke. "Now I must teach you this song before I go." She said as she pulled out an instrument and taught him the Prelude of Light.

"Fine, I will complete your quest." Link said as he walked away.

'Link, I'm sorry that the sages had to take your childhood from you, but it was your fate.' Sheik thought before she threw down a deku nut and disappeared.

-  
Kokiri village  
-

"I am home, but why doesn't it feel right?" Link walked around. "Maybe if I could just go to the Lost Woods to clear my head, I'll be better. I wonder if Skull Kid is still there. It was fun playing with him." He spoke as he thought out loud.

"What about the temples?" Navi asked.

"I will go through them later." Link blew her off.

As Link entered the Lost Woods, he went to where he used to play the ocarina with Skull Kid. However, the imp was not there. A sad man was sitting by a stump.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Navi asked as she flew around his head.

"Ugly, I'm ugly. My family is ugly. You... You are ugly as well." The man said as he looked up at Link.

"Wha- what's this?" Link asked as he picked up a blue cuckoo. "Hey, is this yours?"

"Co-Cojiro! You only like people that make you happy. You must have made him happy. Thank you, sir. Please, I must request that you take this to the potion hag in Kakariko village." The man said as he handed a mushroom.

While Link completed his little quest, he managed to get some medicine. He did not know what it was for, but he decided to return to the lost woods. When he got there, the man wasn't there- only a little girl.

"I'm sorry. That weird man isn't here anymore, but he left this behind." She said as she handed him a saw. "I think it might be one of those construction workers' saws. They might be in the desert."

-  
Gerudo desert  
-

"The bridge is out." Link facepalmed. "Of course. The BRIDGE... IS OUT!"

"Your horse can jump the gap." Navi suggested.

"That might work. Let's see..." Link said as he took out his ocarina and played Epona's song.

As Epona arrived, Link mounted her and gained speed to jump the gap. As the pit grew closer, Link got Epona to jump, and with that, they were over the bridge. When they passed the gate, he saw a man he recognised as one of the workers from Kakariko village seven years ago.

"Hey, sir. Is this yours?" Link asked as he approached the man with the saw.

"What? Who are you? My saw!" The man said as he took the tool from his hand. "I dropped this when we were working on the bridge. We couldn't complete it with out it. Where did you find my saw?"

"A little girl gave it to me when I was back at my village." Link explained.

"Well great. If only my men were here to help fix this damn thing." The man groaned.

"Where are they?" Navi asked as she flew out from under Link's hat.

"Those bone-head workers of mine disobeyed my orders and went into the Gerudo's land. They never came back. I think they were captured." The man explained before taking a pause. "It is a shame to see how a woman's tits can change a man's mind."

"What? So who are the Gerudos?" Link asked.

"A tribe of thieves only consisting of females... Please, if you can, will you go find them and bring them back?" The man spoke. 'Damn those horny bastards.'

"Sure. Why not?" Link said as he went to the thieves' hideout.

When he got in, he noticed three guards outside and watching everywhere. He tried to sneak past them with deku nuts. As he stunned the guards, he managed to get to the room with all the workers in a small jail cell.

"So you guys must be the workers that were supposed to fix the bridge?" Link asked as he fiddled with the lock.

"Yes. Please help us." One man pleaded.

"Watch out behind you!" Another man yelled.

"Wha-? Ahhhhhh!" Link struggled as he was caught in a head-lock with a long sword across his neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The female guard asked as she took him to his own jail cell.

"My name is Link. I came to free those men." He explained with futility.

"No man is allowed to be here. Now, get in there and stay quiet!" The woman demanded as she pushed him into a pit.

"What the hell!?" Link yelled. "Now I'm trapped here alone. Damn it!"

"Not really." A feminine voice spoke softly. "You still have me."

"Who are you?" Link worried.

"My name is Tyreen Ara. Who may you be?" The woman spoke.

"I- I'm Link." He spoke carefully as he looked at the woman's face and body.

Tyreen looked beautiful to Link. She was only twenty-four years old and was six feet and two inches tall. She had an almond tan that only enhanced the looks of her firy red hair that was in a pony tail and went to the small of her back. There was also a bang that covered one of her emerald green eyes. Her size C breasts were covered by a black and grey digital camo tube top and she was wearing black, puffy pants that had a grey cloth around her waist as a belt.

"So Link, are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" Tyreen giggled.

"Wha- oh! Yeah... um..." Link stuttered with a red face as he was caught. "I was trying to free some of those carpenter guys that were held up here. Then a guard caught me and threw me down here."

"Hmm... interesting. Well I am down here because I was accussed of trying to take Nabooru's treasure. Can you believe it? My own sister put me here." Tyreen moaned. "But now I have a friend here."

"What do you mean?" Link gave a quizical look.

"I mean that I don't see very many males around here. I get lonely easily." Tyreen giggled as she walked closer to Link and placing a hand on his chest.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Link gulped.

"No. It is what you are going to do to me. You see, I'm a little kinky when it comes to my men. Do you like... bondage?" She smiled as she held up some cuffs and shackles.

"I have never done such a thing, and I don't want to be chained to a wall." Link tried to back up, but he was already against the wall with Tyreen looking him in the eyes.

"Oh no. I'm the one going to be shackled." Tyreen cooed as she kissed him with her tongue in his mouth.

"Why me?" Link asked himself when she broke away.

"Why not fairy boy? I know you are going to enjoy yourself." Tyreen said as she sat Link down against the wall and began an exotic dance.

'Wow. She's amazing. What a great dancer... shit...' Link thought as he noticed the tent forming in his pants.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Link?" She giggled as she started to remove her top to release her voluptuous breasts.

'Oh goddesses! My pants are getting uncomfortable...' Link squirmed to get himself corrected.

"Oh Link, look at this." Tyreen moaned as she removed her puffy pants to reveal that she wasn't wearing underwear. Link almost had a nose bleed at the sight of her fully nude body in front of him. "You look uncomfortable. Here, let me help you."

Tyreen went over to Link and slowly removed his pants. Though reluctant to obey, Link let her take them off. She was surprised when she saw his nine inch cock spring to life. With no hesitation, she placed him in her mouth.

"AHHH!" Link moaned as he put his hands on the back of her head to make her go deeper.

"Oh Link, you taste so good. It makes me want more, but first you have to wear this." Tyreen said as she wrapped what used to be her tube top around his eyes.

"Why do I need to be blind folded?" Link asked as he tried to feel around for her and accidentally grabbed her boobs.

"It is more fun when you can't see what the other is doing." Tyreen giggled as she started to stroke him.

"How? I kinda like being able to see when I... do it..." Link strugled as he removed his tunic.

"Well you should probably take off your tunic first." She spoke softly with a finger trailing down his chest.

As Link fumbled to get his tunic off without being able to see, Tyreen watched in awe of his body- thin but muscular and a fuel for her desires. When he got it off, she began to feel his abs and stroke him.

"Link, you are so strong. It turns me on a lot." Tyreen cooed.

"Can I take off this blind fold now?" Link asked as his hands wandered around trying to find something.

"Not yet. Just lay down and do what you are told for now." Tyreen giggled as she positioned him on the ground and sat above his face. "Link, I want you to make out with me."

On command, Link began to kiss and tongue Tyreen's womanhood. Confused at first, Link realized what he was really doing, but continued even harder.

"This is a weird position to make out in." Link chuckled as he grabbed and spanked her ass.

"Well maybe to make out, but not for this." She said as she started to sixty-nine with him. "Oh Link, keep going!" She moaned when she felt him hum.

"So how many fingers fit? Let's find out." Link said as he inserted one finger and then a second. "I can't really fit a third. You are tight."

"I- I'm cu- m- cumming! Ahhh!" Tyreen screamed as she sprayed her juices all over Link's face.

"You sure made a mess of me." Link laughed as he removed the blind fold.

"Sorry... I don't really have stamina for sex..." She nervously giggled as she got off of him.

"Don't worry. You're fine." Link laughed. "I know a few other red heads that way."

"Well I think it is time to end the foreplay and get to the real thing." She moaned as she held up some shackles. "Cuff me, Link..."

"Um... ok..." Link said as he cuffed her hands together behind her back.

"Oh Link, the cold metal around my wrists turns me on." Tyreen moaned.

'I'm not really into bondage, but if she likes it, I'll please her with it.' Link thought as he positioned her into downward doggystyle.

"Oh Link, I love this position. Please, don't hold back." Tyreen cooed as she shook her ass at him.

"Ok. Get ready." Link said as he placed his penis at her entrance.

Before inserting himself, Link rubbed her pussy with his tip to tease her. When she got tired of being toyed with, Link buried himself completely into her.

"Ahhh, so deep inside me! I can feel you fill me up." Tyreen moaned. "Link, give me the tube top. Tie it around my eyes."

"You really like being bounded." Link said with a quizzical look as he thrusted faster into her.

"What can I say? I am a kinky little girl. Mmmm... it still smells like my cum." Tyreen said as she smelled the cloth. "Oh, my scent is driving me over the edge!"

"You are one crazy girl, and so... tight as well." Link groaned as he tried to thrust even faster.

"Indeed I am, but I know you like it. I turn you on, don't I?" Tyreen looked back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well bondage is new to me, but I'm used to switching between positions. It isn't really easy when you are detained." Link laughed as he squeezed her ass.

"Well not for me. Here, let me show you." She said as she removed him from her pussy and sat up. She then wiggled around and managed to get her cuffed hands in front of her. Then she took off her blind fold. "See? I didn't even need to take off the cuffs. Now we can have some real fun." Tyreen giggled as she kissed Link on the cheek. "I love this position." She said as the chain that held the cuffs was hooked onto the wall. With her legs spread open, she invited him in.

"Wow. You are really horny." Link chuckled as he grasped her waist and inserted himself into her.

"Oh Link, you're so big. I can feel you completely inside me. I'm going to cum again!" Tyreen squirmed as cum flowed out of her pussy and around Link's dick.

"Wow. You've came twice and I haven't yet." Link admired.

"Well I like being bound. I don't know how or why, but it just turns me on. But if you want to cum, just give me a good titfuck." Tyreen said before Link removed himself and placed his cock between her breasts.

"Wow. Your boobs feel so nice. They just wrap around me." Link said as he started to thrust.

"Oh Link, let me taste my cum." She moaned while she licked his tip as he continued to hump her chest. "Mmm... we taste so good together."

"Tyreen, your boobs feel so soft. They're driving me to the edge. I'm going to cum!" Link groaned as his lower body jerked while he sprayed a large load of cum into her face. There was so much, it managed to blind and gag her.

*cough* *cough* "Link! Too much!" *cough* "Can't see... can't breathe!" *swallow* Tyreen choked as she tried to speak.

Link came so much, that whatever she couldn't swallow came out of her nose. He went limp shortly after and fell over and off of her. When he regained rational thought, he removed her from her bondage. She then climbed on top of him and started to jerk his limp member back to life. Tyreen started to give him one last hand job before he came and sprayed his jizz over her breasts.

"I don't know how much longer I can last. You sure know how to treat a guy." Link spoke softly as he looked at her and her caked body.

"You can really show a girl a good time. Thank you, Link." Tyreen said as she cleaned herself off while licking her fingers. "You taste so good."

"Thanks. Um... do you know a way out of this pit though?" Link asked as he started to look around.

"Yeah. If you can bring me with, you can try to hook up onto that wooden beam up there." She pointed to the exit. "Oh yeah, take this." She said as she handed him a member's ID. "It will tell the guards around here that you allowed to be here."

"Thanks. That will make it easier to get to those carpenters." Link said greatfully.

"But you don't have to go so soon. We can go some more rounds." Tyreen giggled as she placed the shackles on his wrists.

"Oh goddesses... here we go again..." Link moaned as she climbed on top of him for some more fun.

* * *

**AN: I will be working on a foursome between the red-heads of Oot when I get the chance. If I get ten reviews on this, I will make a second chapter of this story with Link being detained. I need a plot for the foursome though, so comment with that as well. To my friend, I'm sorry, but I had to. You can punch me when you find this. Until that story is up, ADIOS. Oh yeah, Altre will be back. I'm just working on getting a higher rank in Halo 4.**


End file.
